Dangerous Land!
by Tiff 'DiamonDeer
Summary: Semua anggota exo yang terjebak ke dalam pulau tak berpenghuni. Mereka yang awalnya berniat liburan, tiba-tiba terdampar disana. Bagaimana jika pulau yang tak sengaja mereka datangi itu penuh dengan zombie menyeramkan yang kanibal? Tanpa mereka sadari, tragedi itu merenggut nyawa mereka perlahan-lahan. ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE! EXO! HUNHAN! CHANBAEK! KAISOO! KRISTAO! SULAY! CHENMIN!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Land!

Author : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

Main Cast : All exo official couple

Other Cast : Zombie-zombie -_-a

Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Kristao, Sulay, Chenmin

Genre : Mystery, Thriller, Kanibalisme(?), Romance, Friendship, Sad, etc...

Rating : T nyerempet dikit ke M(?)

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Semua anggota exo yang terjebak ke dalam pulau tak berpenghuni. Mereka yang awalnya berniat liburan, tiba-tiba terdampar disana. Bagaimana jika pulau yang tak sengaja mereka datangi itu penuh dengan zombie menyeramkan yang kanibal? Tanpa mereka sadari, tragedi itu merenggut nyawa mereka perlahan-lahan.

Warning : YAOI! Zombies everywhere, Blood everywhere, TYPO everywhere, Death-Chara and etc.

This fanfic is mine!

Plagiator? Hush hush! *lempar batu

Don't like this fanfic? Just close tabs!

Ok!

Happy reading!

Present : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Disinilah mereka mempertaruhkan semuanya. Mengutamakan keberanian untuk menuju keselamatan. Walaupun darah mengenai tubuh mereka, walaupun mereka harus menguji rasa takut, walaupun zombie-zombie itu merenggut nyawa orang yang mereka cintai.

Suara tangis yang memilukan hati, suara teriakan yang memekik, dan airmata yang terus mengalir menambah melodi indah dalam tragedi tersebut. Bercak-bercak darah segar, serta bangkai potongan tubuh, melengkapi 'keindahan' pulau itu. Dimana mereka hanya bisa lari dan sembunyi. Melindungi diri sendiri dan orang yang dikasihi, walaupun mereka tau... semua itu sia-sia. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan buruk.

TBC...

NEXT CAHPTER 1

REVIEW PLEASE? *Bbuing-bbuing


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Land!

Author : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

Main Cast : All exo official couple

Other Cast : Zombie-zombie -_-a

Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Kristao, Sulay, Chenmin

Genre : Mystery, Thriller, Kanibalisme(?), Romance, Friendship, Sad, etc...

Rating : T nyerempet dikit ke M(?)

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Semua anggota exo yang terjebak ke dalam pulau tak berpenghuni. Mereka yang awalnya berniat liburan, tiba-tiba terdampar disana. Bagaimana jika pulau yang tak sengaja mereka datangi itu penuh dengan zombie menyeramkan yang kanibal? Tanpa mereka sadari, tragedi itu merenggut nyawa mereka perlahan-lahan.

Warning : YAOI! Zombies everywhere, Blood everywhere, TYPO everywhere, Death-Chara and etc.

This fanfic is mine!

Plagiator? Hush hush! *lempar batu

Don't like this fanfic? Just close tabs!

Ok!

Happy reading!

Present : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

_Dangerous Land!_

Keadaan di dalam van itu sangat ricuh. Suara musik, orang bicara, nyanyian, dan teriakan bercampur padu menimbulkan keributan yang sangat mengganggu. Van tersebut adalah milik EXO. Siapa yang tidak kenal EXO? Boyband korea terkenal yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Boyband yang multi talenta dan member-member yang mempunyai keunikan tersendiri. Mereka juga mempunyai banyak fans dari seluruh dunia. Karir yang melunjak tersebut membuat mereka sangat sibuk. Oleh karena itu, ketika jadwal mereka kosong, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berlibur ke sebuah pulau yang katanya mempunyai sebuah villa besar disana. Tujuan mereka tentu saja pergi ke villa itu. Bahkan mereka pergi hanya berdua belas tanpa manager atau kru.

"Geurae wolf! Naega wolf! Aauuuu... Ah saranghaeyo! Nan neukdaego neon minyeo!" Chanyeol dan baekhyun menyanyikan part dari single 'wolf' exo dengan berteriak sangat kuat. Suara mereka berdua sangat memekakkan telinga sehingga beberapa member sempat menutup kupingnya.

"Yaaak! Berhenti bernyanyi seperti itu! Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk menyetir! Kalian mau mobil ini menabrak hah?!" Bentak kris geram sambil sesekali mendeath glare chanbaek, dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada setirnya. Ya, kris-lah yang menyetir. 'Sebagai leader yang baik, kris hyung aja yang nyetir. Kalo suho hyung nanti gak sampe mijak rem-nya.' Begitulah alasan member exo ketika ditanya kenapa harus dirinya yang menyetir. Tapi kris sempat tertawa keras ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut. Memangnya suho sependek itu ya? Kris merasa beruntung menjadi member paling tinggi di exo.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal kearah kris dan seringaian tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Ia lalu bernyanyi dengan kuat. "Seulpeo hajima, Nonono! Honjaga anya, Nonono!"

Baekhyun yang mengerti niat chanyeol untuk mengerjai kris pun langsung ikut-ikutan bernyanyi dengan sangat kuat. "Eonjenanana naege! Hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae!"

Oh ow! Sekarang aura hitam menyeramkan berada di sekeliling kris. Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tadinya asik bernyanyi langsung diam dan menatap kris dengan takut-takut.

"K-kris ge..." Cicit tao yang tepat berada disamping kris.

"Apa perlu aku membungkam mulut kalian dengan sepatuku hmmm?" Desis kris.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, kami tidak akan bernyanyi lagi."

"Bagus!" Kris tersenyum miring.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi hening karena ancaman leader exo m barusan. Tidak ada suara musik, orang bicara, teriakan dan nyanyian. Semuanya sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Apa gege gak terlalu kejam pada mereka berdua? Mereka kan hanya ingin bernyanyi." Bisik tao pelan pada kris. Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja disampingnya itu lalu menyipitkan matanya.

"Mereka sangat berisik tao, dan itu mengganggu konsentrasi gege!"

"Kalo gitu ya gak usah gege dengerin, gampang kan?"

"Gimana bisa gak didengerin? Nyanyian mereka udah kayak pesawat jet lepas landas!"

"Gege bohong! Pesawat jet yang lepas landas itu lebih kuat suaranya!"

"Itu Cuma perumpamaan tao! Kenapa berfikir terlalu logis sih?"

"Oh. Jadi gege gak suka sama tao kalo berfikiran logis? Gege gak suka tao yang seperti ini?"

"Hah? Ya enggaklah! Gege suka tao apa adanya. Tao yang polos, manis, imut, cute, manja dan menggemaskan."

Kris tersenyum pada tao sambil membelai lembut pipi namja berkantung mata itu. Membuatnya merona dan tersenyum malu-malu. Apa mereka berdua tidak tau kalo 10 namja yang lain sudah memasang muka ingin muntah. Naga menggombali panda? Ugh!

"Hyung, aku ingin muntah." Lirih kai sambil membekap mulutnya, sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan kepada bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"kenapa? Kau sakit? Mual karena mabuk perjalan-tapi setauku kau tidak mabuk perjalanan. Apa kepalamu pusing? Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk-"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku mual karena melihat kris hyung menggombali tao hyung." Potong kai kelewat jujur. Semua member langsung menatap kai dengan cepat.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya chen berbinar-binar.

"Kau masih mending, kai. Aku malah merasa telingaku berdengung dengan keras." Sahut sehun sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Kai! Chen! Sehun! Tidak boleh seperti itu!" Tegur lay.

"Iya! Memangnya kris pernah mengejek kalian ketika menggombal? Itu tidak baik, mengerti?" Tambah suho menyetujui ucapan lay. Dan ketiga member yang sedang diceramahi itu hanya mengangguk malas dengan ekspresi cemberut.

Kris berdehem pelan dan bergumam. "Ingin sekali rasanya membanting setir ini. Dasar dongsaeng-dongsaeng menyebalkan!"

Tao yang mendengar gumaman kris langsung tersenyum manis dan mengusap lembut lengan kris. "Gege harus sabar ya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka yang memberi semangat ketika gege drop sebagai leader."

Namja berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk malas. Ada benarnya juga sih kata tao. Mereka semua adalah pemberi semangat kepada kris. Walaupun mereka terlihat nakal, tapi kris tau mereka adalah orang yang pengertian dan penyayang. Makanya kris tidak pernah serius akan ancaman yang diucapkannya pada member exo.

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Ribut dan mengganggu. Tapi kali ini kris tidak mempersalahkannya. Malah jika keadaan diam akan membuat aneh.

Beda dengan member lain yang membuat keributan, luhan malah hanya diam sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Raut wajahnya tidak sebahagia member lain. Ekspersinya seperti panik, cemas dan gelisah. Sehun yang menyadari gelagat aneh namjachingunya pun langsung menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengusik fikiranmu?"

Namja bermata rusa itu hanya menggeleng lambat. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"kelemahanmu adalah tidak bisa membohongiku. Sekarang katakan ada apa." Kata sehun tegas. "berikan jawaban yang jujur!"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam dan meremas-remas tangannya. Setelah beberapa saat-dan sehun masih setia menunggunya-luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung manik sehun.

"Aku.. aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ucapnya memberi jeda. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kita."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja hyung. Tidak usah difikirkan, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung luhan.

"tapi bisa saja firasat itu benar hun. Aku takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak mau hal itu menjadi kenyataan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat luhan yang panik. "Tenangkan dirimu hyung. Tari nafas dan hembuskan perlahan."

Dan luhan pun melakukan apa yang sehun suruh. Ia mencoba untuk tenang, bagaimana pun juga, luhan tidak ingin membuat sehun khawatir.

"Sudah tenang? Sekarang lupakan semua firasat hyung dan nikmati liburan ini, oke?" Luhan tersenyum senang lalu menggangguk. Ia memeluk sehun dengan erat dan magnae itu pun membalasnya.

Xiumin yang melihat hunhan moment pun langsung berteriak. "hunhan moment! Hunhan moment!"

Tentu saja luhan dan sehun langsung memisahkan diri karena malu. Tapi tetap saja member lain sudah melihatnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah keduanya merona.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau mau juga?" Tanya chen dan bersiap memeluk xiumin, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, xiumin sudah menimpuk chen duluan dengan buku.

"yaaah.. kenapa kau menimpukku hyung? Sakit tau!" Chen mengerucutkan mulutnya. Xiumin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Tapi melihat chen yang langsung berubah murung, xiumin menjadi tidak tega. Ia lalu merapatkan duduknya ke chen dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher chen agar pipinya yang sudah berwarna seperti kepiting rebus tidak terlihat. Chen tentu saja menerimanya dengan senang, ia malah mengeratkan pelukan itu dan menepuk pelan pundak xiumin. Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu chenmin yng sedang peluk-pelukan.

Kita lihat couple yang sedang sedang suap-suapan es krim, sulay!

"Yixing-ah, aaaaa.." Suho menunjuk mulutnya sendiri. Lay lalu menyuapkan es krim itu pada suho dengan perlahan.

Suho menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan sisa es krim disekitar bibirnya. "es krimnya manis sekali. Apa mungkin karena aku memakannya sambil memandangimu ya?"

"UHUK!" Kris yang sedang meminum air langsung tersedak ketika mendengar suho menggombal. Tao pun langsung mengelap mulut dan tangan kris dengan handuk. Modus amat nih naga. "makasih, baby."

"I-itu karena es krimnya memang manis." Ucap lay malu-malu kucing sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Suho menggenggam tangan lay dan menciumnya lembut. Membuat lay berblushing ria.

"Tapi kau lebih manis dari pada es krim itu. Lihat, bahkan es krim ini mencair karena tidak tahan oleh pancaran kemanisanmu, yixing-ah." Kata suho lembut dan menunjuk es krim yang sudah mencair. Lay hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Jangan menunduk. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat namjachinguku yang manis ini."

"please deh yaaaa... panas! Panas!" Kai mengipas lehernya melihat adegan sulay. Kai lalu berfikir, coba aku gombalin kyungie baby.

"kyungsoo-yaa.." Panggil kai manja. Kyungsoo menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi 'apa?'

Kai berkata, "Kamu tau gak apa yang paling kekal di dunia ini?"

"enggak. Emang apa?"

"Cinta aku buat kamuuuu!"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Kai pun merasa kecewa karena kyungsoo tidak terpesona. Padahal ia berharap kyungsoo merespon seperti : 'kyaaa.. bisa aja deh!' atau 'iiihh, gombal!' tapi kenyataannya kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah poker face. Kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping kai dan berbisik.

"Itu udah pasaran!"

Oke, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana keadaan hati kai. Kalian pasti sudah tau.

15.00 KST

"yaaah.. bensinnya abis!" keluh kris, mereka sudah melalui tiga jam perjalanan, ketika sedikit lagi sampai, malah bensinnya habis.

"habis? Gak ada persediaan bensin lagi?" Tanya suho. Kris menggeleng.

"jadi bagaimana? Gak mungkin kan kita di mobil aja. Atau gak gimana kalau kita ke villa dengan jalan kaki?" Usul xiumin.

Kris mengangguk. "bisa. Jarak villa sepertinya udah dekat dari sini."

"yaudah kalo gitu kita jalan aja. Bawa barang masing-masing. Kalo udah sampai di villa, kita pakai telepon disana terus ngehubungi manager buat kirim bensin." Tambah luhan.

"kenapa gak sekarang aja telponnya?" tanya tao.

"gak ada sinyal. Lihat!" chen menunjukkan ponselnya pada tao yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan lemah.

"Kalo gitu ayo! Nanti keburu malam!"

Semua member pun mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Mengecek lagi apa ada barang yang tertinggal di mobil dan mengeluarkan barang yang tidak diperlukan untuk meninggalkannya di mobil. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka pun pergi berjalan kaki menuju villa.

"GO! GO! EXO'S ADVENTURE! GO!" Teriak baekhyun ceria dan diikuti chanyeol yang juga meneriakkan kata yang sama. Bahkan member lain juga sempat ikut-ikutan lalu mereka tertawa bersama menyadari kalau sudah teriak-teriak dengan konyol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mungkin mereka masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda seperti saat ini, tapi apa mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? **_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jja! Chapter satu udah di update! Di chapter ini memang sengaja belum ditunjukin zombie-zombienya, soalnya kan masih permulaan. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan bertanya di review jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, pasti nanti saya jawab kok! **

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, favorite, dan follow ff saya. Dan bagi siders, saya cuma berharap agar kamu cepat sadar.**

NEXT CAHPTER 2

REVIEW PLEASE? *Aegyo bareng zombie-_-a


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Land!

Author : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

Main Cast : All exo official couple

Other Cast : Zombie-zombie -_-a

Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Kristao, Sulay, Chenmin

Genre : Mystery, Thriller, Kanibalisme(?), Romance, Friendship, Sad, etc...

Rating : T nyerempet dikit ke M(?)

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Semua anggota exo yang terjebak ke dalam pulau tak berpenghuni. Mereka yang awalnya berniat liburan, tiba-tiba terdampar disana. Bagaimana jika pulau yang tak sengaja mereka datangi itu penuh dengan zombie menyeramkan yang kanibal? Tanpa mereka sadari, tragedi itu merenggut nyawa mereka perlahan-lahan.

Warning : YAOI! Zombies everywhere, Blood everywhere, TYPO everywhere, Death-Chara and etc.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **_Di chapter ini zombienya udah pada keluar, jadi berbahagialah bagi yang menunggu moment-moment zombie(?)dan juga... death chara sudah muncul. Saya harap kalian tidak marah atas keputusan saya tentang _**'who-to-die'**_ di chapter ini. Semoga kalian sukaaaa~

This fanfic is mine!

Plagiator? Hush hush! *lempar batu

Don't like this fanfic? Just close tabs!

Ok!

Happy reading!

Present : Tiff (DiamonDeer)

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

_Dangerous Land!_

Sudah beberapa jam mereka berjalan kaki dan belum juga menemukan villa yang ingin dituju. Bahkan tidak ada yang pemandangan yang berubah semenjak dari awal mereka mulai meninggalkan van. Hanya ada pohon-pohon, rerumputan liar serta semak-semak di kanan dan kiri. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana. Semuanya terasa hampa dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada angin yang bersemilir lembut, melainkan panas dan dingin yang menusuk secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suhu di pulau ini? Kenapa terasa berbeda dan aneh?

_**KAAAKK KAAAKKK **_

Semua member exo serentak mengadah ke atas ketika sekumpulan burung gagak beterbangan dengan rapih di atas mereka. Seolah gagak-gagak itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Mata gagak-gagak itu berwarna merah yang diiringi dengan tatapan menusuk. Hanya perasaan saja atau mereka memang menyadari mulut gagak itu terdapat darah dan serpihan-serpihan aneh? Tidak mau ambil pusing, member exo kembali menghadap depan dan menganggap kejadian tadi sesuatu yang biasa. Walaupun semuanya terasa janggal.

"Chen!" Bisik xiumin pada namja disebelahnya. Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil-chen-menoleh dan memberi tatapan 'apa?'.

"Kau tau mitos tentang burung gagak?" Tanya xiumin. Chen menggeleng. "Mitosnya, kalau gagak-gagak itu hinggap atau beterbangan di sebuah rumah, salah satu atau semua penghuni rumah tersebut ajalnya sudah dekat. Maka karena itu gagak tersebut menunggu agar bisa memakan bangkai 'korban'nya."

Chen menghela nafas dengan malas dan meniup poninya yang berantakan. "Lalu?"

"Eiiiyy! Kenapa kau gak _connect_ juga sih kotak sereal?!" Sungut xiumin kesal sambil mencubit pinggang kotak sereal-maaf, maksudku chen.

"_Arra! Arrayo!_ Kau pasti memikirkan 'bagaimana-nasib-kita-yang-juga-didatangi-oleh-burung-gagak?' Aku benar kan?!" Balas chen dan ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh xiumin. Tanggapan xiumin membuat chen memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau masih percaya dengan mitos pasaran seperti itu?!"

"Yah! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Rata-rata kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi!" Tukas xiumin tidak terima.

"Yang ada malah kita yang memakan burung gagak, bukan burung gagak yang memakan kita. Huh, makhluk lemah seperti itu apa hebatnya?" Chen terkekeh dengan rentetan katanya yang terkesan mengejek. "Sudahlah, lupakan mitos-mitosmu itu. Nikmati liburan ini dan jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Oke?"

Namja yang paling tua di exo itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan _couple-_nya. Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah itu. Burung-burung gagak pun sudah lenyap dan pergi entah kemana. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan di van sebelumnya. Mereka semua masih sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, tidak menyadari bahwa hawa-hawa menyeramkan mulai meyelimuti mereka.

**BRUUUUKKK**

Lagi-lagi member exo-dengan serempak-menoleh kearah belakang dan membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat salah satu member mereka-kyungsoo-tengah jatuh dengan tengkurap.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai membantu kyungsoo duduk diatas tanah dan menepuk beberapa bagian celana kyungsoo yang kotor. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil pada semua member exo untuk tidak terlalu menghwatirkannya karena ia hanya jatuh biasa seperti orang pada umumnya. Member lain pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi sebelum itu mereka menatap kai dengan tatapan 'jaga-dia-jangan-sampai-jatuh-lagi-kalau-bisa-bawa-tas-dan-barang-barangnya'. Dan kai hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa tasmu hyung. Aku tidak mau tubuhmu yang indah menjadi luka karena terus-terusan jatuh." Kata kai dengan smirk andalannya yang berhasil membuat kyungsoo merona dan segera menunduk malu. Kali ini kai tertawa menang dalam hati karena gombalannya sukses, tidak seperti di van tadi. Kyungsoo menyerahkan tasnya dan diterima senang hati oleh kai. Kai lalu melangkah menyusul member lain, tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo. Ia membungkuk dan memilah-milah rumput liar di tanah.

"Aku yakin tadi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tersandung, tapi apa?" Gumam kyungsoo dan tetap mencari sesuatu di rumput liar tersebut. Sampai akhirnya tangannya menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan menganga dengan lebar. Dengan sigap, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri mencegah teriakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ia teriakkan. Dengan gemetar kyungsoo berdiri dari posisinya tapi matanya masih tertuju pada 'sesuatu' tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" Teriakan kai membuat kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap kai yang tengah menunggunya sambil sesekali membenahi tas yang ada di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat ke arah kai.

"Tidak, itu tidak nyata... Kenapa bisa?" Lirih kyungsoo sambil menyusul kai. Setelah ia sampai di samping kai, mereka berdua langsung berjalan dengan sedikit cepat untuk bergabung kembali dengan member lain yang tidak jauh di depan mereka.

_Tidak..._

_Bagaimana bisa aku tersandung dengan 'sesuatu' yang sangat... mustahil._

'_sesuatu' itu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tangan manusia.._

_Yang sudah membusuk..._

_Dangerous Land!_

"Gegeeee.. Apa masih lama? Tao capek ge!" Rengek tao sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang. Kris yang sebenarnya juga sudah capek hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat dulu."

"Haaahhh..." Helaan nafas keluar dari semua member exo ketika tas yang mereka bawa dijatuhkan ke tanah. Hilang sudah beban yang ada di punggung mereka. Dan kedua belas namja tersebut mencari posisi masing-masing. Ada yang telentang, tengkurap, duduk bersila dan banyak lagi.

"Apakah masih lama? Kenapa villa-nya belum juga ditemukan?" Tanya sehun sambil mengadah ke atas, membiarkan luhan mengelap keringat yang mengalir deras di lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi sehun. Kira-kira 20 menit lagi kita sudah sampai di sana." Jawab kris sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri.

Lay mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah kotak makanan yang cukup besar. Suho yang melihat itu langsung beringsut ke arah lay dan memasang ekspresi bagaikan anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Apa isinya yixing-ah?" tanpa sadar, air liur suho menetes dari salah satu sudut bibirnya**.**

"Iiiuuuhh... Suho hyung jorok!" Koor chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan dan menampilkan tampang jijik. Suho tidak mendengar teriakan baekyeol, seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada kotak makanan yang ada di pangkuan lay. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau member lain sudah memasang ekspresi jijik mereka.

Lay merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sana. Ia lalu menghapus air liur suho dengan lembut dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya. "Hyung sudah lapar ya?"

Suho mengangguk cepat. Lay terkekeh pelan lalu memasukkan kembali sapu tangan miliknya ke saku celana. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka tutup kotak makanan tersebut yang langsung diiringi pekikan gembira member exo ketika mengetahui isinya. Di sisi kanan ada takoyaki yang disusun dengan sangat rapih, di tengah ada gimbap yang juga tersusun dengan sangat apik, dan terakhir di sebelah kiri ada banyak kue beras. Oh, semua mata member exo langsung berbinar bahagia. Tanpa aba-aba, member exo langsung mengambil sumpit yang baru saja dikeluarkan lay dan langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan tersebut. Mereka makan dengan sangat brutal -_- rebut-rebutan, cepet-cepetan, dorong-dorongan, dan saling sumpit-menyumpit(?).

Baekhyun yang tengah menguyah gimbap langsung menyumpitkan dua sekaligus takoyaki dan mengarahkannya pada tao. "Tao-ya, menurutmu aku harus memakan takoyaki yang mana duluan? Yang isi kaki gurita atau yang isinya sosis?"

"Humm? Hehulutku hang hihinya hahi hulita haja. (Humm? Menurutku yang isinya kaki gurita saja)." Jawab tao tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh oleh kue beras.

"Aniya! Yang isinya sosis lebih enak, kau bisa mencobanya duluan." Sela kris yang ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan baekhyun dan tao.

"Tidak, ge! Kaki gurita lebih baik dan lebih enak dari pada sosis!" Seru tao tidak terima.

"Bukannya itu terbalik? Sosis lebih unggul dari pada kaki gurita!" Balas kris tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun menatap bingung dua orang yang mempunyai wajah sangar tersebut. Ia kembali menatap dua takoyaki-nya. Dia harus memakan yang mana duluan?

"Hei, baekki!" Panggil chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. "Usulku, kau makan saja keduanya sekaligus!"

Jawaban chanyeol membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

'_**Benar juga, kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi?'**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, baekhyun memakan keduanya sehingga membuat pipi baekhyun menggembung dikedua sisi. Ia mengunyah dengan susah payah, bahkan hampir tersedak.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan." Chanyeol menawarkan sebotol air pada baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya yang mempesona. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan alis bertaut. Sikap chanyeol sekarang sangatlah berbeda, ia menjadi sedikit dewasa. Padahal biasanya ia akan menertawakan baekhyun jika tersedak dan mengganggunya. Baekhyun masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Hei, kau tidak mau meminumnya?" Tanya chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia memandang botol di genggamannya namun belum juga membuka tutupnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan berbisik pelan pada baekhyun. "Atau... Kau mau aku yang meminum air itu dan menyalurkannya kepadamu lewat bibirku?"

Bisikan chanyeol membuat baekhyun langsung memukul wajah namja tiang listrik itu dengan botol. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol kesal, pipinya merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau..." Desis baekhyun. "Dasar mesum! Lihat saja, sampai villa nanti aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang mesum sepertimu!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat baekhyun makin merengut. Baekhyun kesal, saking kesalnya ia menjitak kuat kepala chanyeol.

"AAAWWW! SAKIT BAEKKI-YAAA!" Kalian pasti tau suara siapa itu.

Di sisi lain, luhan dan sehun sudah menyudahi makannya dan mereka sekarang sedang bercengkrama dengan riang. Sehun tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha luhan. Sedangkan luhan dengan senang hati membelai rambut sehun. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Kau sudah kenyang sehunnie?" Tanya luhan lembut. Sehun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya - karena sentuhan luhan yang membuatnya nyaman – langsung membuka matanya.

"Sudah hyung. masakan lay hyung saaaangat enak! Aku jadi ingin lagi... Tapi masakan kyungsoo hyung juga tidak kalah enak!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban sehun. Ia jadi sedikit iri pada lay dan kyungsoo. Dua _umma _exo itu bisa membuat masakan enak sehingga membuat sehun dan member exo lainnya sangat membutuhkan mereka berdua. Luhan sebenarnya juga ingin bisa masak agar bisa membuatkan makan untuk sehun. Tapi ia tau ia tidak ahli dalam hal tersebut.

"Maaf ya sehun. Andai saja aku pandai memasak, aku pasti akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu." Luhan berkata dengan gugup. Ia menatap mata sehun dengan sendu.

"Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? Tidak peduli hyung bisa memasak atau tidak, aku tetap mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintai hyung apa adanya seperti hyung mencintaiku." Jawab sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Bahkan menurutku hyung adalah manusia yang paling sempurna."

Kedua pipi luhan merona hebat. "Ah, begitukah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Chu~

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap luhan tidak percaya. Luhan menciumnya, di pipi. Walaupun hanya di pipi tapi mampu membuat jantung seorang oh sehun berdegup kencang.

Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum malu. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, xiao lu!"

Dan suasana romantis itu terpecah ketika kris berteriak agar bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

'_**Kris hyung mengganggu saja!'**_

_Dangerous Land!_

_**18.00 KST**_

_**Exo sampai di villa**_

"Huaahhh! Ayo kita istirahat! Aku lelah sekali!" Keluh chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tas yang dijatuhkan ke lantai kayu villa itu membuat suara yang lumayan gaduh.

Mereka semua pun mengerubungi kris yang tengah membuka pintu villa tersebut. Melihat kelakuan membernya, kris sengaja mengambil kuncinya dengan sangat lambat. Ia tertawa nisata dalam hati ketika mendelik wajah polos member exo yang tengah menunggu dengan sabar seperti anak kucing yang hendak dikasih makan.

"Gege, apa masih lama? Tasku beraaaatt..." Keluh tao. Kris menahan tawanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk merogoh kantong celananya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian tangannya berhenti bergerak. Matanya membulat. Wajahnya tegang. Tangan yang tadinya berhenti bergerak sekarang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kantongnya, sakunya, serta tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali sih cuma mengambil kunci doang?"Tanya chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Kris menatap member exo satu-persatu. "Kuncinya... hilang."

_**KRIK**_

_**KRIK**_

_**KRIK**_

"MWOOOOO?!"

"Kok bisa?! Gege taruh mana tadi?!"

"Hyung ceroboh banget yaah."

"Lihat! Sekarang ketika mesti ngapain?"

"Udah jauh-jauh jalan, eh, kuncinya hilang! Kita kan pada capek, mikir dong!"

Kris yang mendengar seruan kesal dari dongsaeng-dongsaengnya hanya bisa memasang wajah flat-nya. Padahal dalam hati ia berkata:

'_**Aduuhhh... mereka pada ngamuk kan! Lagian itu kunci kok bisa pake acara hilang segala ya?! Mampus! Pasti abis ini ditimpukin!'**_

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu pada kris? Ia lebih tua daripada kalian, sopanlah sedikit!" Tegur xiumin yang kesal dengan celotehan member exo.

"Kuncinya hilang bukan kemauan kris bukan? Ini hanya ketidaksengajaan." Tambah luhan. Member exo yang tadi memasang wajah masamnya dengan terpaksa tersenyum ikhlas seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Member exo memang selalu tunduk jika dinasehati oleh luhan dan xiumin. Beda dengan kris dan suho, mereka kadang melawan, kadang patuh.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan kai membuat semuanya diam. Berfikir keras untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Luhan melipatkan tangannya di dada dan mengetuk sebelah sepatunya ke lantai kayu villa itu-tepatnya ditangga kayu- sehingga menimbulkan suara _**'tuk-tuk'**_ yang aneh. Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya. Perasaan tadi ketika ia mengetuk sepatunya di lantai villa itu suaranya lebih berat kurang lebih seperti_** 'duk-duk' **_seperti suara lantai kayu pada umumnya. Tapi, kenapa suara di tangga kayu itu berbeda?

**CKLEK**

Semua mata member exo serentak menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, menyembulkan kepala seorang namja bersurai hitam kelam yang tengah menatap mereka dengan intens. Member exo langsung membulatkan matanya dan merapatkan diri karena was-was. Kenapa bisa ada orang lain di villa mereka? Tapi, sepertinya namja itu terlihat gugup dan juga sedikit takut. Namja itu dan member exo hanya saling pandang-pandangan, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Setelah beberapa detik hening, namja itu bernafas lega dan membuka pintu villa dengan lebar.

"S-siapa.. kau?" Tanya baekhyun hati-hati. namja itu menghampiri member exo dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jaehyo imnida."

"Ah, ya.. Suho imnida dan ini adalah teman-temanku. kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya suho.

"Aku dan teman-temanku liburan di pulau ini, tapi gagal total! Ketika melihat ada villa kami langsung kedalam dan berlindung!" Jawab namja itu.

"Berlindung? Maksudmu?" Tanya lay.

" Berlindung dari zombie. Pulau ini dipenuhi zombie. Salah satu teman kami bahkan menjadi korbannya. Villa ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman." Jelas jaehyo dengan mimik yang sungguh-sungguh. Member exo membelalakkan matanya.

"ZOMBIE?!"

Dan keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari dahi kyungsoo. 'sesuatu' yang dilihatnya ketika perjalanan tadi, bukan halusinasinya semata.

_Dangerous Land!_

"Ja-jadi... Di pulau ini beneran ada zombie?!" Pekik tao takut. Jaehyo dan dua kawannya-seungyeol dan yongguk-mengangguk secara serentak.

"Myungsoo, teman kami telah meninggal karena zombie-zombie itu. Ia meninggal di depan mata kami, dengan darah dan daging yang sudah berceceran dimana-mana." Lirih yongguk sambil menunduk dalam mengingat kejadian yang menimpa myungsoo. Entah kenapa cerita sedih yongguk membuat jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat.

"T-ternyata benar..." Gumam kyungsoo pelan. Semua mata sontak menoleh kearahnya. "T-tadi aku.. menemukan... sepotong tangan yang membusuk.."

Pekikan pelan keluar dari semua mulut yang berada di sana. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan bola mata yang bergetar. "Jadi itu bukan halusinasiku? Itu nyata? Zombie itu... benar-benar.."

"Maaf, bukan maksudku tidak percaya. Tapi, aku ragu. Apa kalian punya buktinya?" Sela suho.

Jaehyo, yongguk dan seungyeol berpandang-pandangan sebentar lalu melihat kearah suho secara bersamaan.

"Apa kalian.. melihat gagak-gagak selama perjalanan ke sini?" Tanya seungyeol pelan.

"Eum.. yah."

"Kalian merasa aneh pada gagak-gagak itu?" Tanya seungyeol lagi.

"Ya, mata gagak itu merah seperti darah, dan... di mulutnya seperti.. ada darah dan serpihan aneh..." Tanggap chanyeol yang diikuti anggukan semua member exo.

Seungyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Gagak-gagak itu sudah terinfeksi. Oleh karena itu, matanya merah. Yang ada di mulut gagak itu beneran darah. Dan serpihan aneh itu adalah sisa daging yang tertinggal di mulut mereka. Gagak-gagak dan zombie itu memakan myungsoo."

Semua member exo membulatkan matanya. "benarkah?"

Seungyeol mengangguk lemah.

Xiumin mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Jika keadaannya begini, sampai kapan kita akan menetap di villa ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi persediaan makanan dan minuman di villa ini lumayan banyak. Mungkin orang-orang sebelumnya meninggalkan makanan tersebut." Sahut seungyeol.

"Lalu, orang-orang itu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya sehun.

"Mungkin sudah pulang, atau..." Yongguk menjeda perkataannya.

"Atau apa?" Desak sehun ingin tau. Yongguk mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ragu.

"Atau... menjadi korban zombie-zombie itu."

**TAP**

Seorang namja dengan angkuhnya berdiri dari duduknya."Persetan dengan zombie-zombie itu! Makhluk tersebut tidak nyata! Itu hanyalah khayalan kalian semata!"

"Chen..." Lirih beberapa member exo. Khususnya xiumin yang tengah menatap chen dengan gugup. Seolah tersindir, jaehyo langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam mata chen.

"Khayalan katamu? Myungsoo meninggal tepat di depan kami! Kami melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri! Zombie itu yang membunuhnya! Kau menganggap kematiannya sebagai khayalan?!" Seru jaehyo tidak terima.

"Berapa umurmu anak muda? Di zaman modern begini, masih ada makhluk yang seperti itu? Hah! Omong kosong! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!" Chen tersenyum remeh.

Luhan menarik tangan chen agar duduk kembali, tapi chen bergeming dan masih memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Jangan ganggu aku luhan hyung. Biar aku nasehati anak-anak kecil ini."

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINA KAMI SEPERTI ITU! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA DAN TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI KARENA BUKAN KAU YANG MENGALAMI! KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH MERASAKAN SAHABATMU MATI DI DEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI! KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH MENDENGAR TERIAKAN KESAKITAN SAHABATMU KETIKA IA DI'SANTAP'! KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH MELIHAT DARAH YANG MENGOTORI TUBUHNYA DAN BEBERAPA ORGAN DALAMNYA YANG KELUAR! KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH MELIHAT TATAPAN KOSONG DARI TUBUH SAHABATMU YANG SUDAH TIDAK BERNYAWA LAGI!" Teriak yongguk dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah chen, tapi seungyeol meghalanginya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "LEPAS SEUNGYEOL-AH! BIAR AKU KASIH PELAJARAN KEPADA BRENGSEK SATU INI!"

"Hoo... kau memanggilku brengsek? Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan kalau brengsek ini akan membuktikan bahwa zombie itu tidak ada. Perhatikan baik-baik brengsek satu ini!" Chen melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan keluar dari villa diikuti semua member exo plus jaehyo, yongguk dan seungyeol, tapi mereka hanya berdiri sampai teras villa sedangkan chen sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dari sana.

Dengan senyum remehnya ia berkata. "Look? Tidak terjadi apa-apa! Tidak ada zombie yang keluar! Tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi!"

"CHEEENNN! KEMBALILAAAAHH!" Teriak xiumin khawatir. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada chen.

"HEI KAU! CEPAT KEMBALI KE VILLA! DISANA TIDAK AMAN! ZOMBIE ITU BISA SAJA MENYERANGMU! MALAH MEREKA AKAN GENCAR KETIKA MALAM! HEEEEIII!" Kali ini seungyeol yang berteriak. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal chen, walaupun chen menghina teman-temannya, tapi ia tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi. Cukup myungsoo saja, jangan yang lain.

"PENGECUT! DARI PADA BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU, MENDING KAU KEMARI!" Tantang chen pada seungyeol. Seungyeol hanya menggeleng lemah.

"TIDAK! AKU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAKU!" Balas seungyeol.

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH! ITU BERBAHAYA!" Seru suho.

Lain halnya dengan seungyeol dan chen, sehun tengah menatap tajam ke semak-semak tepat di belakang chen. Seperti ada yang bergerak, namun ia yakin bukan pengaruh angin. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu. Entah itu binatang atau... Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan zombie, tapi ia hanya menyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang berada di balik semak-semak itu bukanlah zombie. Tapi, sepertinya ia menarik keyakinannya ketika sesuatu itu keluar dari semak-semak. Mata dan mulut sehun terbuka lebar.

"CHEN HYUNG! DIBELAKANGMU!" Jerit sehun panik. Bukan sehun saja, mereka yang lainnya juga panik ketika melihat sesosok zombie dengan mata merah, mulut berlumuran darah, wajah yang busuk, gigi tajam yang menyeramkan, tengah berjalan terseok ke arah chen.

Chen mendecih pelan. "TIDAK USAH BERUSAHA MEMBOHONGIKU! AKU TIDAK TAKUT!"

"HEEEII, ADA ZOMBIE DIBELAKANGMU! CEPAT LARI KESINI! KEMBALILAAHH!" Teriak yongguk. Member exo yang lain terdiam karena shock. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat zombie. Makhluk menyeramkan itu nyata. Disisi lain, xiumin dan sehun tengah berteriak memanggil chen dibantu yongguk, jaehyo dan seungyeol.

Dan zombie itu semakin mendekat ke arah chen, tinggal tiga langkah lagi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU OLEH KALIAN BERTIGA!" Sindir chen pada jaehyo, yongguk dan seungyeol.

"TERSERAH KAU TERTIPU ATAU TIDAK, CEPAT LARI KESINI BODOH! IA SEMAKIN DEKAT!" Balas jaeyo.

Dua langkah lagi. Zombie itu tampak menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang berlumuran darah.

"CHEN YAAAA! KUMOHON, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENURUTI OMONGAN KAMI!" Xiumin merasakan buliran hangat mengalir di pipinya. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri chen, tapi tangan yongguk menahannya. Yongguk menggeleng pelan pada xiumin.

Satu langkah lagi, dan...

"MAAF, XIU. BIAR AKU BUKTIKAN KALAU-"

GRAUPP

"AKH! AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHH!"

Kejadian tersebut bagaikan slow motion bagi member exo. Dimulai dari zombie itu menggigit leher chen, mengunyah daging segar yang berlumuran darah itu, dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan kuku yang panjang. Teriakan kesakitan chen cukup membuktikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang. Tangannya bergerak cepat seperti meraih udara. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman zombie itu. Zombie itu semakin gencar memakan leher chen. Sesaat kemudian, tangan yang meraih udara, terkulai lemas. Begitu juga tubuhnya yang ambruk ke tanah, memudahkan zombie itu menyantap tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan.

Setelah itu, burung-burung gagak menghampiri mayat chen dan memakannya sampai habis. Gagak-gagak itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Seolah berteriak penuh kemenangan. Mata xiumin memanas melihat gagak-gagak itu.

"A-ANDWAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE! CHEEEENNNNN!" Jeritan xiumin menggelegar dan ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari yongguk namun yongguk lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng lemah. "LEPASKAN AKU BODOH! IA KEKASIHKU! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA! CHEEEENN!"

"Dia sudah mati. Jika kau kesana kau juga akan bernasib sama dengannya." Lirih seungyeol pelan.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, air matanya terus berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Dadanya sakit, hatinya sakit, melihat kekasih sendiri mati mengenaskan di depan mata.

Member exo terpekik melihat keadaan chen. Air mata juga turun dari kesebelas namja tampan tersebut. Mereka kehilangan satu membernya, mereka kehilangan satu sahabatnya, Mereka kehilangan satu keluarganya.

"CHEEEEEENNNNN! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xiumin terduduk ke lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Luhan datang dan memeluk xiumin, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Ia tau, yang paling terpuruk adalah xiumin.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia sudah pergi. Biarkan dia pergi." Lirih luhan sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. Sesekali luhan juga menghapus air mata di pipinya. Xiumin membalas pelukan luhan dengan erat. Menumpahkan segala tangis dan sesak di hatinya. Perasaannya berkecamuk. "Tenangkan dirimu, xiu."

"Kenapa... hiks, kenapa harus chen... KENAPA, LUHAN?! KENAPA?! AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN DIA PERGI SECEPAT INI! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA ZOMBIE DAN GAGAK-GAGAK ITU! TERKUTUKLAH KALIAAANN!" Sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut mungil xiumin diiringi isakan kecil. Tangisan xiumin semakin kuat. Ia memukul-mukul lantai kayu dengan kuat, tidak peduli tangannya berdarah atau patah sekalipun.

"Terimalah kenyataannya, xiu." Desis luhan.

Pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa lemah. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk luhan terjatuh lemah ke bawah. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat seekor burung gagak yang seolah menyeringai padanya. Burung gagak itu lalu terbang diikuti gagak-gagak lainnya. Ia lalu teringat tentang chen yang meremehkan burung gagak itu, inikah balasannya? Setelah itu yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna hitam kelam. Sekelam perasaannya sekarang. Kemudian, tubuhnya ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Xiumin pingsan.

_**17.10 KST**_

_**-CHEN IS DIED-**_

_Dangerous Land_

"_**Kau tau mitos tentang burung gagak?" -Xiumin**_

"_**Kau masih percaya dengan mitos pasaran seperti itu?!" -Chen**_

"_**Yah! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Rata-rata kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi!" -Xiumin**_

"_**Yang ada malah kita yang memakan burung gagak, bukan burung gagak yang memakan kita. Huh, makhluk lemah seperti itu apa hebatnya?" –Chen**_

_**Dan kematian itu pun menghampirinya. Ia (chen) termakan oleh perkataannya sendiri. **_

**_**Dangerous Land!_

**Let's talk about this fanfic! :**

Huwaaaahh~! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2! Bagaimana? Baguskah? Kalau kurang bagus, saya minta maaf karena saya masih trainee di dunia fanfiction. Saya juga minta maaf kalau updatenya terlalu lama soalnya saya menulis fanfic ini ketika ada waktu senggang. Maklum, anak sekolahan tugasnya memang banyak. Belum lagi saya pulang sore sekitar jam 5. Dan itu-menurut athor-sangat melelahkan.

Saya juga mau menyampaikan beribu-ribu maaf terutama untuk chen shipper atau ChenMin shipper. Jangan timpukin sayaaaa*nangisbombay. Saya terpaksa bikin chennya yang mati. Sebenernya saya bimbang mau nentuin siapa yang mati di member exo. Soalnya mereka terlalu mempesona untuk mati(?). Ada yang nyadar gak kalau karakter chen di sini berbeda? Nah, itu untuk bantuan cerita. Chen juga manggil xiumin tanpa 'hyung', kalian tau kenapa? Entahlah. Saya Cuma suka aja-_-

Disini saya menambahkan other cast-nya, yup! Jaehyo, seungyeol dan yongguk. Rencananya sih, mau bikin konflik, tapi saya bingung nanti readers mau atau enggak.

Trus, orang yang _**'Who-to-die'**_ di chapter selanjutnya masih dirahasiaain. Kalau kalian ingin mengajukan pendapat tentang siapa yang mati selanjutnya atau tentang usul buat chapter selanjutnya, boleh kok. Nanti akan saya pertimbangkan.

Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan~ :

_**Q : Bukannya mereka di pulau terpencil? Kenapa naik mobil? Bukan kapal?**_

_A : Sebenernya pertama-tama author pengen bikin mereka naik kapal, Cuma author pingin yang ada di kendaraan nantinya hanya member exo. Kalau naik kapal kan, pasti ada orang lain yang juga ikut buat ngendarai kapalnya. Nah, author gak mau ada orang lain ikut andil selama perjalanan.(?) kan gak lucu kalau kris yang juga ngendarai kapal-nya -_-_

_**Q : Apa mereka gak dikasih perlengkapan kayak senjata buat ngelawan zombie?**_

_A : Pasti author kasih kok, tenang aja, author gak setega itu sama member exo :D Nah, hal ini berhubungan sama other cast-nya *jaehyo, yongguk, dan seungyeol senyum-senyum misterius._

_**Q : Bakalan ada death chara ya?**_

_A : Tentu. Kan ada di warning *tunjuk atas. Lagian udah terjawab kan di chapter ini? *tunjuk atas lagi._

_**Q : Apa nanti ada zombie yang seperti di resident evil?**_

_A : Wuaahhhh! Resident evil film kesukaan author tuh! *gak nanya! *author pundung. Tentang itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Psstt.. Tapi nanti ada kok zombie yang bawa senjata. Hehehe.._

Oke, Silakan bertanya di review jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, nanti pasti saya jawab kok.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah review, favorite, dan follow ff saya. Dan bagi siders, saya Cuma berharap agar kamu cepat sadar.

Thanks to :

**Initial D 0326-Linkz-lisnana1-Tania3424-Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH-Huang Lee-cupcupcuphie12-Guest-Kkamjongie-junia angel-HDHH-Pororokkamj-devimalik-Afi2112-Ms. SMC-clouds novi-teleportbabies**

Next Chapter 3

Review Juseyoooo~ *Teriak bareng gagak.


End file.
